Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Sliders Guest Stars
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale While it looks like a lot of work went into making this article, it is not relevant to Star Trek. We are not the Sliders Wiki, or the Sci-Fi Wiki, we are the canon Star Trek Wiki. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:06, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Discussion Hi I'm the creator of this page and I've worked a lot on it. Now i understand the above user's reason for deletion however i believe that what i have done is no different from what the actor's television biography states about them. The actor pages are filled with information about shows they have done other than Star Trek and all i have done is taken that information and made a specific page for a show they all have in common. The Star Trek Series are my favorite shows and then Sliders is a second, and one thing i have always found cool is seeing my favorite actors from Star Trek on another show. I just want to show that Star Trek actors (even the small roles) have gone on to do other things and are still quality Sci-Fi actors. Thank you for your consideration. *'Delete'. You sure have spent some time compiling this list, but this is beyond what this Star Trek encyclopedia is about. --Jörg 18:34, 10 November 2006 (UTC) *'rename' and keep, possibly merge with a "sci-fi references" article. there is a list of Buckaroo Banzai actors who have been on Trek somewhere around here too, and this is in the same vein, and is useful in helping define a subset of our actor articles. - **as an aside, the pictures and lists of Trek appearances are unnecessary to the usefulness of listing the actors names and Sliders appearances -- MA is not an image gallery -- if someone saw that John Q. Smith was on Sliders and wanted to know when he was on Trek and what he looked like, it would be more informative to click his link rather than taking away from the aim of the list -- to list. i love the idea however, it would be great to do this for other sci-fi shows in the future in an abbreviated format. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:43, 10 November 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Unneeded. If you wanna know who appeared or worked on on Sliders, do a search for Sliders. If a performers' article doesn't mention the show, add it into the article so it can be made available via the search. But a separate page devoted to cast members who worked on both Sliders and Star Trek is just too much, and would open a whole new can of worms, because then we could have pages on actors who appeared both on Star Trek and (*takes in a deep breath*) 7th Heaven, The Addams Family, The Andy Griffith Show, All in the Family, The A-Team, Babylon 5, Barnaby Jones, Battlestar Galactica (old and new), Batman (live-action and animated), Baywatch, Benson, The Beverly Hillbillies, Beverly Hills, 90210, Bewitched, Bonanza, Boston Legal, The Brady Bunch, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charlie's Angels, China Beach, CHiPs, Close to Home, Coach, Cold Case, Columbo, CSI (all three shows) Dallas, The Dead Zone, The Dick Van Dyke Show, Doogie Howser, M.D., Dragnet, Dukes of Hazzard, Dynasty, Falcon Crest, Family Guy, Family Matters, Family Ties, Fantasy Island, The Fugitive, Get Smart, Gilligan's Island, Golden Girls, Greatest American Hero, Growing Pains, Gunsmoke, Happy Days, Hardcastle and McCormick, Hart to Hart, Hawaii Five-O, Highway to Heaven, Hill Street Blues, Hogan's Heroes, House, M.D., I Dream of Jeannie, I Love Lucy, Ironside, I Spy, The Jeffersons, Knight Rider, L.A. Law, Laverne & Shirley, Law and Order (all four shows), Little House on the Prairie, Lost, Lost in Space, The Love Boat, MacGyver, Magnum, P.I., The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Married with Children, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, M*A*S*H, Matlock, Maverick, Miami Vice, , The Mod Squad, Monk, The Munsters, The Muppet Show, Murder One, Murder, She Wrote, Night Court, Northern Exposure, NYPD Blue, The Odd Couple, The Outer Limits, Party of Five, The Partridge Family, Perfect Strangers, Perry Mason, The Practice, Quantum Leap, Rawhide, Remington Steele, The Rockford Files, Roseanne, The Saint, Sanford and Son, Seinfeld, Sex and the City, Simon & Simon, The Simpsons, The Six Million Dollar Man, Smallville, Soap, The Sopranos, St. Elsewhere (good luck with that one!), Starksey and Hutch, The Streets of San Francisco, S.W.A.T., Tales from the Crypt, Taxi, Three's Company, T.J. Hooker, Touched by an Angel, , The Untouchables, The Waltons, Welcome Back Kotter, Wild Wild West, Who's the Boss?, Wings, WKRP in Cincinnati, and The X-Files – just to name a few. --From Andoria with Love 05:03, 11 November 2006 (UTC) *Not to mention According to Jim, Alias, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, Friends, and The West Wing. Delete ----Willie 12:35, 11 November 2006 (UTC) *How many actors have been in trek? well over a thousand? and almost all of them have been in other shows, movies, etc. Delete. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 13:00, 11 November 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- Renegade54 14:56, 11 November 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' -- Jaz talk 05:09, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Admin resolution Closing this can of worms before new ones can be opened. Deleted. --From Andoria with Love 04:07, 16 November 2006 (UTC)